rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Caccia Elos dia Maluin
The floowing character is for use by Tsubori in the RPs, and nobody else unless given direct permission by me. Profile Name: Caccia Elos dia Maluin Race: Pride Demon Age: 325 Appears mid twenties Gender: Female Status: Executed Appearance Most people merely see Caccia as an armored woman, clad in ornate armor of unknown material. It appears slightly black in colour, with a long dark cloak. Her helmet is made from an extremely odd metal, invisible on one side, but just as metal as the rest of her armor from the other side. This means it appears as though Caccia has no vision through her helmet, and this is partially true. This brings us to Caccia’s head. From the portraits in her home, which she is now unable to see, she was a rather beautiful woman with shoulder length silver hair, but still clad in the same armor she now wears. Her piercing blue eyes held a burning pride for herself, as if she knew nothing could ever stop her. Again, half right. As of recent events, Caccia is no longer in possession of her head. Upon a hardly successful execution, Caccia lost her head, yet her belief that she would never die kept her alive. So if her helmet is ever removed, one will see quite the interesting sight. Though instead of a bloody flesh cut as one would expect, there’s a dark void in Caccia’s neck, containing true darkness. Any men who have looked directly into it have been driven insane just by the sight. Personality As a Pride demon warlord, Caccia views herself as far superior to the common rabble, even without her head. For those curious, she writes her words to people when trying to keep her cover as a demon intact. Though she will seek help when dealing with other beings she knows to be powerful, due to her past as a warlord, she will always consider them back-up more than anything. Though some may find her snooty and up-her-own-ass about things, that is in fact the source of her power. The more she believes in her abilities, the stronger they are. This led to her father being one of the strongest reality warping pride demons known. Despite this, due to her young age as a demon, she has a definitive cap on her abilities for now, which can never get higher until she gets her head. Despite her title as a warlord, she seems to rather often try to get things peacefully, sometimes this is because she considers combat with someone a waste of her time, other times it’s because she doesn’t want to ruin the surrounding area or make a scene. Either way, she’s exactly what a pride demon should be. Confident, powerful, and not distinctly evil. Abilities Without her head, Caccia had to come up with a new way to see and hear. She created magic using the void on her neck that send out millions of more-or-less void whiskers out to thirty feet. Anything within thirty feet, Caccia can see, even through walls. The whiskers are sensitive enough to feel sound vibrations so Caccia can understand people’s speech. This additionally gives her access to feel around any non-airtight spaces. Thus, she can use the whiskers to know everything in your backpack by feeling. Additionally, she learned to use telepathy to speak to people, but she can only speak to five people at a time. The voice in their head is her own before she lost her head, but resounds in the mind with slight echo. Additionally, though light, her reality warping is strong enough to effect luck. Perhaps wind will blow an arrow astray; perhaps she’ll accidentally hit a weak point on an enemy. Regardless, this power is innate and can’t really be shut down, except by lowering her confidence in herself; a lofty task. When she was the frontline warlord she used to be, Caccia used the ability to spawn weapons and armor from her body. This can be used to create swords in her hands or even metal chunks on her flesh to thicken her armor. That said, yes. That means she is technically naked. Bite me. Her somewhat best attack is known as the victory orb. It’s a projectile used that varies in power and size depending on how confident she is of the immediate situation. If she is 100% convinced the battle is hers, the orb is large enough and strong enough to engulf and kill several large enemies. Though the more the tides of war shift, the weaker the orb becomes. Backstory Caccia was born to a family of mighty pride demons, the Elos family. The ruled over the Maluin area of void with Just rule and on the side, doubled as powerful bounty hunters. Though her mother died during child birth, her father was always very protective of her, teaching the young demon to fight like her, and bolstering her confidence in herself. With her father being so powerful, naturally he'd have enemies. In an attack on the castle, the mystery attacker tricked her father by saying he'd already snuck into Caccia's chambers and murdered her, giving him a moment where he believed he'd failed as a father, Taking this chance he was struck down, allowing his men to overtake the castle. Caccia was captured, and when told of her father's death and even displayed his lifeless body, she merely became angry. It did nothing to lower her confidence, so when she was executed, it simply didn't work. Her body immediately got back up and blindly fought, using only her feeling. After her head was taken and the enemies drawn from the castle by the remaining Pride demons, Caccia became the new Warlord of Maluin, and came up with the void whiskers ability she uses today. For many years she conquested the void, always making sure to set aside time to look for her head. She lost many memories with it, and it prevents her from getting much stronger. After taking a city close to the human world, she heard that it had been taken there. On her own, she left her trusted general in charge of the armies, going out to the human world on her own to search for her head, whatever the cost. Category:Fan Made Character